Celos que no son celos
by fruta-dulce
Summary: Francia e Inglaterra están juntos en una relación amorosa y Estados Unidos lo desaprueba.


Bueno los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, lo cual es muy obvio : )

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Celos que no son celos**

Inglaterra había llegado como siempre temprano y primero que todos los países a la reunión, a pesar de que Francia le pidiera que llegaran juntos, petición que obviamente rechazo pues no iba a llegar vergonzosamente quince minutos tarde y también porque le gustaba ver el disgusto reflejado en la cara de rana del francés, el sólo pensarlo le hacía sonreír con malicia.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos estrepitosamente por la entrada del americano quien había ingresado con un gran golpe a la puerta y de milagro esta no salió volando del lugar, quizás estos sitios estaban construidos para cada excentricidad del americano, quien a alargados pasos se dirigía directamente a él con una mirada muy seria, actitud que aunque no lo acepte en voz alta le daba escalofríos, y antes de que la nación inglesa pudiera reaccionar se vio sujetado fuertemente de los hombros por la nación americana

-¡¿Me estas engañando?

_What?_

-¿eh?-fue lo único coherente que llegó a articular Arthur al escuchar la pregunta sin sentido del americano, quien apretó un poco más de fuerte sus hombros para luego descender sus manos lentamente para posarlas en sus brazos, movimientos que inquietaban al inglés y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un sermón a Alfred sobre poner a las personas en situaciones incomodas, el americano acerco su rostro más al suyo provocando que reclinara su cabeza hacia el asiento.

- ¡JA! no lo niegas- y un leve sonrojo afloro en las mejillas de Inglaterra, haciendo que el americano girara la mirada- entonces es cierto me engañas con Francis- dijo señalando a la puerta y justo el mencionado hacia su entrada con elegancia.

-Buenos días América, no me señales-a esto el americano continuo señalándolo y repitiendo la palabra "tu" a cada rato mientras le miraba de forma acusadora, siendo ignorado por el francés que fijo su mirada Arthur –Inglaterra

-Te hubieras evitado esto, si me hubieras esperado-dijo el francés que no se sorprendió de encontrar a su actual pareja tan cerca del estadounidense, por el contrario le dirigió una sonrisa de lado al inglés.

-Cállate-respondió el inglés con una mirada asesina dirigida al francés, provocando que el americano se preguntara si de verdad estos dos eran pareja, si sus preocupaciones habían sido en vano, sin embargo los mencionados no rompían contacto visual, se miraban intensamente como si compartieran pensamientos en secreto, era desagradable presenciar eso.

-Oh así que viven juntos eh, muy mal, esto mancha mi reputación-dijo el americano haciendo que el inglés dirigiera su mirada hacia él, molesto.

-Mira… erg ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-Inglaterra se soltó del agarre de América, mientras se sobaba sus brazos, a veces el americano no controlaba su fuerza.

-De que todos hablan de tu relación con Francia a pesar de que tienes una relación especial conmigo-_oh, eso era_ pensó Inglaterra, regañándose mentalmente por pensar que el actuar del americano era debido a otra cosa, mientras este seguía hablando-¡aquí sólo existe una solución!-exclamo el americano de forma decidida-Porque no quiero que la gente me mire con lastima pensando que su suerte es mejor que la mía, cuando es al contrario porque yo tengo éxito y ellos no-Inglaterra estaba a punto de perder la paciencia-el punto es ¡que tienes que terminar tu relación con Francia!-sentenció Alfred con una gran sonrisa en la cara, como si hubiera encontrado la solución a todos los problemas del mundo.

-bakabakabakabakabaka-murmuraba en voz baja Inglaterra como si fuera un conjuro, provocando que América retrocediera un poco, pero no porque tuviera miedo- ¡BAKA!No tienes derecho a pedirme eso porque tú y yo no estamos juntos! -grito Inglaterra mientras hacía gestos con las manos mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, - ¡ni compartimos NUNCA una relación amorosa tonto! esto causo por un instante una reacción de decepción en el americano o eso le pareció a Arthur, seguro había visto mal, porque ahora el americano estaba serio otra vez.

-Debido a que quieres seguir engañándome y tú baja moral tendré que hacer lo mismo y serte infiel- Inglaterra se ponía a pensar que había hecho mal al momento de criar a Alfred - ¡yo también te voy a ser infiel! Jajaja-dijo el americano mientras salía por la puerta ignorando los comentarios de Inglaterra, sin embargo contento de que estos se dirigían hacia él.

-Si quiera escuchas lo que te digo idiota, ¡no me ignores cuando te hablo!-Alfred le iba a escuchar esta vez, así le tuviera que seguir a cualquier lugar que este se estuviera yendo.

Por otro lado Francis analizaba la interacción de las dos naciones que desaparecían por la puerta. No tenía que preocuparse de Alfred como rival, porque el chico…

-Bueno a quien elegiré, puede ser Italia, después de todo cocina bien y es divertido lo contrario a ti Inglaterra

-¡A quien le dices aburrido! ¡Idiota!

-Jaja yo no lo dije, tu si

_Era un caso perdido_

-Aiya! ¿A dónde se van esos idiotas?

Y la reunión ni siquiera comenzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wow Inglaterra esta con Francia a pesar de que América se siente engañado? siento que no haya drama a pesar del no tan obvio triángulo amoroso XDD, bueno todos saben que es la _Special Relationship_ no?, ah y es verdad no publicaba hace mucho tiempo por motivos que creo que no les interesara, como sea gracias por leer y si quieren dejen review, no se preocupen mi autoestima no se va a destruir, ni nadie va a morir sino lo hacen, así de buena soy :) jeje


End file.
